Someone Like Me
by PervertedGenius
Summary: Harry goes into Percy's room one day. Without knocking. And sees Percy doing something..unexpected. Lemon/Wanking/Male on Male/Gay fic.


"Harry dear, could you please give this plate to Percy. He has been up in his room all day." Molly said to Harry as they were finishing up lunch.

"Sure Mrs Weasley" he took the plate and started climbing the stairs.

"Percy," Harry called out as he knocked "It's Harry. Your mum sent food for you." A faint groan could be heard from behind the door 'What if he needs help' he thought to himself as he whipped out his wand and muttered a spell.

And there lay Percy. Naked, in all his glory. A book lay open on his chest as he pumped his massive erection, eyes squeezed shut.

Harry smirked as he shut the door behind him "Who knew prefect Percy wanked to let off steam" he said out loud.

Percy's eyes flew open at the sudden intrusion "H-H-Harry?"

"Yeah. It's me." Harry grinned as Percy scrambled to get under the covers "Your mum sent some sandwiches. She thought you would be studying"

"Umm... I was" he mumbled not looking up. Suddenly he realised that the book was still open and tried to hide it. Had he not put it away so quickly, Harry would not have given it a second glance. But now... time for some fun!

Whatcha readin' Mr Prefect?" Harry said nearing the bed, plate in hand.

"S'nothin" he clutched the book to himself

Harry gently kept the book on the desk and walked to Percy's side, mischief clear in his eyes. He gave a small smile and snatched the book from the redhead.

The cover page read 'Defence Against The Dark Arts, Volume 5'. Harry opened the book. The first few pages followed the themes of the cover. Introduction, acknowledgements, index, chapter 1, chapter 2, then came what he was looking for. No, this was not what he was expecting. A naked man lay on a bed, hands behind his head. The next page, another lad on his bike, harry flipped over the next few pages, mouth wide open. It was the same on every page. Men on desks, men holding fruit, men handcuffed to beds, men blindfolded and tied to chairs. So this was what Percy was hiding.

Harry quietly put the book away and turned to face the bed. Percy was red in the face, head hung low in shame and embarrassment. "Are you...gay?" Harry asked softly. Percy nodded. "Me too." He said taking himself completely by surprise.

"What?" Percy's head shot up.

"Yeah" Harry whispered back. "Aren't you going out with Penelope Clearwater though?"

"Penny is just a friend. She is... not really into guys. It just helped both of us to avoid questions." There was a pause "When did you come to know?"

"A few weeks ago. We were playing spin the bottle and I had to kiss Neville. Just felt much better than the one with Cho. Got me thinking."

They fell into comfortable silence. It had been a harrowing experience for them, discovering their sexual inclinations. Self-doubt, denial, acceptance of identities, living in the closet.

During a spell gone wrong, Penelope and Percy exchanged bodies for a whole day. Bu the time hey got back to being themselves, they knew each other inside out. They understood each other like no one else and promised to keep each other's secrets safe.

Harry had it rougher. From discovering himself during the triwizard tournament, he was constantly under pressure. Plus the experience of discovering himself had been horrible. He couldn't even afford to tell his Ron in fear of being judged.

"I see you haven't managed to calm yourself down yet" Harry looked at the tented covers "Let me help you with that" he said and put his hands under the sheets.

"What in Merlin's name do you – oh" Percy started. Eyes rolled back as a hand grabbed him tight. "H-Harry p-please don't" he tried to stop him.

"Why? Don't you like it?" he asked trying to smirk. He was getting nervous actually. The inability to make himself climax had made him highly under confident. Looking at Percy wither in pleasure returned some of it. He took off the covers in one swift motion. "Wow, you are massive Perce."

A strangled moan came back in reply to the compliment. Harry licked the redhead's freckled cock and ran his tongue lightly along its length, teasing him to insanity. "Do you want me to put your big, juicy cock in my mouth? Do you want me to wrap my tongue along your length?" asked Harry huskily. Percy nodded violently, eyes glazed over with lust and moans full of need. "Use your mouth Percy. What do you want me to do?"

"I w-want my cock i-in your m-mouth" said Percy, begging the raven haired boy to continue.

"Do you now?" said Harry and swallowed him whole. Percy started to grind his hips into his partner's mouth, pushing in further. He tangled his hands into Harry's hair, holding his head in place. The green eyed boy moaned and made the cock in his mouth vibrate further.

"Harry I-I'm g-gonna" stuttered Percy.

"Cum for me love" said Harry and gave a final squeeze.

Waves of pleasure cursed through Percy as he went over the edge. His back arched and he blew his load into Harry's mouth. 'That was the bloody best thing I have felt in all my bloody life' he thought to himself, as he came back to Earth.

Harry meanwhile, pulled himself out of his pants, unable to control his need any longer. Percy stared wide eyed at the handsome man before him who was scrambling to take off his shoes and clothes. The attempt to do so was wholly abandoned as he started to stroke, no rub himself vigorously, desperate for release. Percy's pants were drowned by the impatient man's moans as he threw back his head and squeezed his eyes shut, frustration clear on his face.

"Calm down Harry. No wonder you're getting nowhere." Said Percy as he gathered the young man in his arms. He took off his friend's shirt and threw it aside. Small, faint kisses were peppered up the pale chest. Sensitive areas given special emphasis, none was left untouched. By the time the elder boy reached his cock Harry was painfully hard and on the verge of tears.

"Fuck me Perce" he cried out in desperation.

"What?" Percy paused his ministrations surprised.

"Please Percy" he got up from the prefect's lap and lay on the bed facedown.

Percy was only too happy to comply. He got up and pumped his half-hard self a few times before laying down on top of The Boy Who Lived. "Ready love?" he asked softly, his crown at Harry's entrance.

A little nod was all he got back in reply. He pushed in quickly, knowing there was no way to make this less painful and tried to resist the urge to move. Harry gasped at the painful intrusion and bit his lip, gathering the sheets in his hands. Soon, he got comfortable and the pain turned to pleasure. It was instinct that caused him to buck his hips.

Percy entwined his hands with the other teen's and started to move to. "So tight Harry," he grunted out "I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Me too" breathed out Harry.

As Percy realised that the end wasn't very far, he reached out and took Harry's cock in his hands, giving it a twist of finality. He collapsed on top of his brother's best friend with a small cry as they both let go together. After a few minutes of silence, when they had both regained their breath, the prefect rolled off is mate.

They lay there staring into each other's eyes, revelling in the heat of the moment, both secretly willing it to last longer.

"So..." started Percy.

"So..." came the reply.

"Do you think it's worth a shot?"

"Yeah" said Harry "I don't want anyone to know though. For the present at least." He added after a while.

"No one would know unless you tell them" said Percy and gave harry a deep kiss.

And so was the start of a new relationship. The Gryffindor prefect and The Boy Who Lived. Who would have imagined. It wasn't perfect, but it was just what they both needed.


End file.
